O dia em que Dean Winchester aprendeu a cozinhar
by Thata Martins
Summary: Num dia de calor, sem nada para fazer, Mary Winchester decide aprontar na cozinha com seu filho.


**O dia em que Dean Winchester aprendeu a cozinhar**

**Resumo:** Num dia de calor, sem nada para fazer, Mary Winchester decide aprontar na cozinha com seu filho.

**Beta:** Sem beta. Os erros são todos meus.

**NOTA:** Eu estou completamente esgotada e de saco cheio com essa história de Apocalipse, Lúcifer, demônios, criaturas malignas e toda essa merda. Então fiz essa história, com Dean e Sam ainda pequenos, com uma mãe viva, um pai normal e uma vida feliz. É uma história bem bobinha, que saiu de uma só vez. Não tive tempo (nem paciência) para reformulá-la. Então... Vai desse jeito mesmo.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

Era tarde. Estava calor, e um vento quente e gostoso entrava pela janela da sala, balançando as cortinas de forma preguiçosa. Ela podia ouvir crianças gritando lá fora enquanto brincavam de pega-pega. Podia ouvir suas vizinhas conversando na varanda ao lado, enquanto tomavam uma limonada.

No entanto, ela não queria sair de sua casa. Tudo o que precisava estava ali, ao alcance de seus dedos. Seus filhos lindos dormiam no andar de cima. Sammy tinha acabado de mamar e dormia profundamente. Dean estava tirando seu cochilo diurno, agarrado ao travesseiro, com o dedo na boca.

Pegou o controle remoto, mudando os canais. Parou em um de culinária. Uma mulher fazia uma carne de forno, ao molho madeira. A consistência e a cor do molho lhe lembravam chocolate.

"_Hum... Chocolate..."_

Levantou-se, apressada. A televisão permanecia ligada, a voz da mulher ressoando pela casa, enquanto ela percorria a cozinha abrindo armários e a geladeira, procurando por ingredientes. Seus cabelos loiros esvoaçavam com a rapidez e agilidade com que fazia essa tarefa.

Ouviu passos na escada de madeira e subitamente parou. Olhou para o portal, onde um corpinho pequeno e sonolento esfregava os olhos, enquanto a olhava, ainda agarrado ao cobertor.

- O que está fazendo, mamãe?

O pequeno Dean arregalou os olhos quando viu o pacote de chocolate em cima da bancada de madeira. Sabia que, fosse o que fosse que sua mãe estivesse aprontando, ele iria adorar. Mary viu o brilho de cobiça no filho. Dean comia bem. Era um tanto guloso.

- Vou fazer um bolo para nós, filho. – ela sorriu, travessa – Quer me ajudar?

O cobertorzinho azul caiu no chão em um segundo. Dean levantou os braços, esperando sua mãe pegá-lo no colo e colocá-lo perto da pia. Assim que suas mãos foram lavadas, e suas mangas devidamente arregaçadas, ele viu-se sendo colocado em cima de um banco perto de sua mãe.

Mary pegou uma vasilha no armário, colocando-a na superfície lisa. O liquidificador ocupou um lugar mais aproximado da tomada embutida na bancada, enquanto Dean só observava tudo, os pezinhos balançando cheios de impaciência.

- Okay, vamos começar, Dee. – ela se posicionou atrás de Dean, ajudando as mãos tão pequenas a derramar o leite dentro de uma xícara. – Uma xícara de leite morno. – jogou dentro do recipiente do liquidificador. – Três ovos.

Passou um ovo para o filho, enquanto com o outro que estava em suas mãos, ensinou-o a quebrá-lo. Viu um sorriso se formar na boca de Dean quando ele sentiu a textura gosmenta do ovo envolver sua mão. Sentiu-se quente por dentro, ao ver seu filho se divertindo tanto quanto ela com aquilo.

Assim que acabou de colocar os três ovos dentro do liquidificador, foi a vez de derreter a margarina para colocar lá dentro também. Como Dean ainda não tinha cuidado o suficiente pra chegar perto de um fogão sozinho, ela deixou-o medir as quatro colheres que a receita exigia.

Passaram para os pós. Açúcar primeiro. O dedinho de Dean foi parar dentro do pote. Com a ponta cheia de açúcar, ele o levou à boca, sugando o pó branco, sorrindo marotamente. Mary mediu as duas xícaras, jogando-as para dentro do liquidificador. Foram seguidas por uma de chocolate e uma colher de fermento em pó.

Deixou a farinha por último, por saber que ia derrubar um pouco e fazer a maior sujeira. Dito e feito. Ela não sabia de onde vinha aquele desastre todo para manusear aquele material, só sabia que sempre deixava cair. Dean se divertiu à beça, vendo a mãe gritar de frustração.

Mary teve que rir também. Seu filho parecia se divertir horrores com aquela aventura na cozinha. O liquidificador começou a rodar quando ela apertou o botão de ligar, misturando os ingredientes, fazendo um barulho insuportável. Dean cobriu as orelhas com as mãos, sorrindo ainda pela bagunça e a sujeira que sua mãe havia feito.

Quando a massa ficou suficientemente homogênea, Mary desligou o aparelho. Untou rapidamente uma fôrma com margarina e farinha e despejou o conteúdo marrom claro dentro dela. Jogou dentro do forno. Agora era só esperar.

Tirou duas colheres de dentro da gaveta, dando uma para seu filho e enfiando a outra dentro do liquidificador ela mesma para começar a raspar a mistura. Ela adorava aquilo! Lembrava-a de sua mãe, sua doce mãe, já há muito falecida. Era ela quem adorava cozinhar, fazer todos os tipos de doces e quitutes para sua filha querida.

E Mary sempre ficava por perto, pedindo para ajudar, raspando as sobras de massa, recheio e cobertura. Lambuzando-se e deliciando-se com o chocolate líquido. E agora era ela quem tinha esse prazer, com seu pequeno Dean. A criança mais doce, mais agradável e comilona que ela conhecia.

Olhando o brilho nos seus olhos e a felicidade simples que emanava de Dean, ela sentia-se emocionada. Um sentimento bom tomou conta de si. Perguntava-se se sua mãe sentira aquilo quando Mary metera-se a sua ajudante.

Assim que acabaram de comer e Mary lavara toda a louça, foram até a sala, esperar o bolo ficar pronto. Mary colocou num desenho para Dean se distrair. Ficou olhando o filho sorrir, entretido, sentindo seu cheiro de criança, seu pequeno corpo quente encostado ao seu... Nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda a sua vida.

Quarenta minutos depois, Mary retirava o bolo do forno e já fazia o recheio de brigadeiro no fogão. Dean estava sentado no banco, de frente para sua mãe, tomando leite e comendo umas bolachas de maisena, esperando ansiosamente sua mãe terminar para continuarem comendo as sobras de recheio e cobertura.

Mary recheou o bolo com precisão, jogando a deliciosa calda de chocolate meio amarga por cima, colocando o bolo pronto na geladeira. Mais uma vez eles dividiram a colher, felizes, rindo à toa.

Mary estava acabando de lavar a louça, ouvindo os risos de Dean da sala, quando avistou John chegando. Viu-o descendo do carro e correu pela sala, pegando o filho pela mão e saindo para o dia quente lá fora.

Dean correu até o pai, pulando em seu colo. O sol batia diretamente no rosto de John, deixando seu sorriso mais luminoso e contagiante. Mary olhava-o com paixão. Tinha uma família perfeita, e era tudo culpa daquele homem lindo e sexy bem à sua frente.

John limpou um resquício de farinha do rosto do filho, perguntando à esposa com aquela voz quente que a derretia como chocolate:

- O que vocês andaram aprontando, hein?

Mary sorriu, antes de beijá-lo com paixão, pegando-o de surpresa. Mary tinha muito daquelas atitudes. Em momentos, John a pegava encarando-o e aos filhos, e do nada ela se levantava e corria abraçá-los e beijá-los. Já não era surpresa, e ele entendia perfeitamente, considerando o passado dela. Mas ultimamente aquilo acontecia demais. Era como se ela estivesse aproveitando cada momento, sabendo que seriam os últimos.

- Nós fizemos um bolo hoje.

- Nós? – ele estranhou a sentença, franzindo o cenho ligeiramente.

- Sim. Nós. – ela apontou Dean com a cabeça – Nosso filho me ajudou.

- Jura? – John olhou para Dean, que começava a corar de prazer – Meu filho está crescendo, hã? – ele beijou-o no rosto – Aprenda tudo o que puder com sua mãe e será um garanhão, Dean. Mulheres adoram homens que cozinhem para elas.

Naquela noite, depois de jantarem, os Winchester reunidos saborearam um grande e delicioso bolo de chocolate. John soltava elogios a toda hora, incentivando o filho a continuar a ajudar sua mãe; Mary não cabia em si de contentamento, um sorriso enorme pregado em seu rosto com o desconcerto do filho.

E Dean... Bem... Dean tinha aprendido a cozinhar.

**FIM**


End file.
